Digimon Frontier: The Adventures of Jade and Alex
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Jade and Alex may seem like ordinary people, apart from a few things: There's a mystery surrounding their parents, Jade's eyes are always changing to gold and instead of a D-Tector like the others, Alex has a D-3. What happens when they go to the Digital World with Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, J.P and Koji? Can Jade finally be herself again and will Alex finally get the friends he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Frontier-Episode 1: All Aboard!**

It was a nice and sunny day in Shibuya, Japan today. Kids were laughing, birds were chirping and everyone was happy.

Well, everyone except two young children.

One was a girl with dark-chocolate-brown eyes, strait chocolate-brown hair with orange streaks that reached her waist that came from an orange patch at the top of her head and slightly tanned skin. She had a red open blazer with white and crimson linings, a black shirt that covered a surprisingly well-developed chest, slightly tanned jeans and red and crimson boats. She was 11-years-old and born in June.

And she was feeling very anxious.

The other was a boy with dirty-blonde hair that was strait at the sides of his face and sort of spiked at the back, his eyes were a caramel colour and he had light skin. He was wearing a sleeveless closed white jacket with blue and light blue linings, a black turtle-neck, blue jeans and blue boats. He was 10-years-old and born in December.

He was depressed.

The two were sister and brother, the girl being older.

They were in Shibuya Park, eating their meal. The park was beautiful with the leaves as green as they could be. The wind as soft as a pillow. And the grass was as smooth as a clean china plate, but still held the gentleness of a mother's touch.

The two didn't have a lot to eat, only a ham sandwich each and a beaker of water. But they didn't complain. They were sitting on a brick wall that separated the side walk from the park.

The girl was watching a little boy in the park, who was playing on the monkey bars.

He had short light-brown spiked hair, chocolate eyes and light skin. He was wearing an orange jumper with a yellow face on it, ankle-length grey trousers, light-green ankle-socks and dark-green trainers.

A woman was watching him, too.

She had shoulder-length light-brown hair, light skin and hazel eyes. She was wearing a teal jumper, dark-blue jeans, black socks and simple black shoes.

The girl could tell she was the boy's mother. They had the same hair and skin after all along with a motherly smile to match.

After swinging for a bit more, the boy landed on his feet, took his mother's hand and dragged her out of the park and toward the road. The boy was laughing and skipping merrily, while the woman looked down with a smile. A smile that a mother would always give their child when they were having fun or were proud of them.

The female brunette chuckled and looked to the road that the boy and his mother were going to cross.

She gasped.

There was a speeding van heading straight for them. The drive wasn't paying attention to the side walk and couldn't see the boy and his mother.

The girl jumped to her feet and ran.

She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let somebody lose someone they cared about. And she wouldn't. Not now. Not ever!

* * *

The little boy was waving to his friends, while he was half way across the road.

"SHINYA!" The woman screamed after she noticed the van.

"Huh?" The little boy, Shinya, asked and turned to see the van heading straight for him.

He screamed.

The woman yelled his name, helplessly.

It was too late to dodge.

Then, out of nowhere, the female brunette lunged at Shinya and got them out of the way, just in time. The girl held him protectively in her arms as they rolled, until her back hit the hard concrete side walk, hard.

The viewers of the incident were speechless.

Some wanted to make sure that they were alright. A few wanted to yell at the girl for her 'stupidity'. Some of them recognised her and were eager to meet her. The rest didn't know what to think.

"SHINYA!" The woman yelled as the female brunette let go of the boy.

"MOMMA! Did you see that? She saved me!" Shinya yelled to his mother once he reached her.

"I sure did!" The woman sighed and hugged her son for dear life.

The girl smiled sadly at the happy reunion.

She remembered doing such things with her mother and father when she was Shinya's age and lived in Domino City. It brought tears to her eyes at the memories.

The brunette knew she couldn't stay, though.

She had her brother to look after. And a lot of other problems. And she just didn't have the time to sign autographs or be yelled at for her 'stupidity'.

The girl got up and began to walk away.

"Wait."

She turned around to see that the little boy and his mother had spoken.

"I'm Yuriko and this is my son, Shinya." The woman, Yuriko, said with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said and shook hands with them both.

"Thank you for saving my son." Yuriko said with a bow, obviously very grateful.

"Yeah thanks!" Shinya chirped and bowed as well.

"No problem. Now I gotta go. See ya!" The brunette said, while smiling.

Then, she ran back over to her brother as he hugged her and cried on her shoulder, she patted his back and murmured soothing words too calm him.

* * *

A couple hours later, the two siblings were found walking down a street searching for shelter.

Neither had any idea where they were now, or where they'd been. They were lost.

Then the girl's phone started playing "Get Your Game On!" by Matthew Drdek, indicating that it was ringing.

She pulled it out of her blazer pocket and opened it.

"**One New Message**"

Was what it said. The brunette opened the message and it was one of the strangest things she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot of strange things in her time.

"**Do you want to start?**"

Underneath, there was a flashing "**YES**" and under that a normal "**NO**".

"Hey bro! Check this out!" The girl called.

The boy stopped and turned to his sister to see why she stopped. She showed him her phone and he read the message.

"What do you think it means?" The boy asked.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know, bro. But 'YES' is calling my name!" She cheered and pressed "**YES**".

"**My dear children. I need your help**_._" A feminine voice said.

This got both of the siblings' attention automatically.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The girl asked, worriedly.

"**Your destinies are calling.**" The woman said.

Then some instructions appeared.

"**Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station.**"

"I would, if I knew where it was." The girl growled and mentally cursed.

Then they heard a front door being slammed shut by a powerful force. They both looked to their left to see a boy, the girl's age, running out of a house.

The guy had tanned skin, dark-brown shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol on his chest, under a red short-sleeved jacket with a pocket on each side of the jacket's chest, olive gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles and an olive cap, over which he had square-lensed goggles. Also, the cap left a tuft of his hair out in the front.

The boy was making a mad dash for the street, so the siblings decided to follow him.

After running for a little while, the boys started panting, while the girl didn't.

She was used to running, in-fact, she could run even faster than this. This was nothing but child's play to her.

Her mother hadn't trained her to be the best girl on the track team in Domino Elementary for just the fun of it.

Then Goggle-Head's phone went off and he looked at it.

"5:40?!" He gasped and continued running.

They were passing a kid and his dad, playing with a football. The kid was laughing the whole time and didn't notice the mini gang.

"Here it comes!" The kid cheered and kicked the ball to his dad.

Then the man's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" The man asked and answered his cell phone.

"Huh?" He asked, while a strange noise entered his ear thought his phone.

He completely forgot about the game he was playing with his son.

This made the girl frown.

She hated it when parents forgot about their children, just because of a phone call from work or something.

Especially when the kid was only 8-years-old or so.

It had happened to an old family friend and he had lost all confidence in himself, until he met her father. When they became friends, he finally had the confidence to stand up to bullies and his own brother, who was supposed to help him.

"Dad the ball!" The kid called.

"Sorry! But the phone! That noise!" The man said, sounding confused and offended.

"That's no excuse!" The brunette girl yelled.

She knew it wasn't her business, but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

There was no way in hell she was going to let another person go through that kind of life alone and in tears, even if it wasn't her business.

"I'll get it!" Goggle-Head yelled and ran a bit faster.

"It's these days." He complained under his breathe, but the girl heard him…

With compliments from her father's abilities.

Goggle-Head was able to catch up to the ball and stop it in the middle of the cross road…

Where a truck was heading straight for him!

He turned around and kicked the ball back up the road, then turned his head. He finally noticed the truck and the driver finally noticed him.

The truck skidded to the side as the driver tried to NOT run over the boy.

"Oh perfect!" The boy cried sarcastically.

"This… Is my destiny?" He asked himself.

"Not if I can help it!" The brunette girl muttered and ran straight for Goggle-Head.

She was able to push him out of the way and the two bounced on the concrete road for a bit. The girl used herself as a pillow to soften Goggle-Head's landing and ended up being squashed.

"You okay?!" The truck driver yelled when he stopped his truck to check on the two.

"SISSY!" The blonde yelled and ran straight over to her.

He knelt beside them.

"Are you okay, sissy?" He asked, like a small child.

The brunette girl chuckled. He always called her that when they were kids.

Like Uncle, like Nephew.

"Yeah we're fine." Goggle-Head and the girl said in union.

"Oh no." Goggle-Head complained as he looked at his phone and got off the girl.

"Hey bubby! What time is it?" Goggle-Head asked the driver.

"What?.. Er… Couple before 5:45." The driver said and looked at his watch.

All three gasped, got up and followed Goggle-Head. The boys panting again. Goggle-Head groaned as they ran.

"Oh why does this always happen to me?!" Goggle-Head complained.

"Quite you're complaining and keep your running, Goggle-Head!" The girl yelled at him as they continued.

* * *

After 3 minutes of none-stop sprinting, they could see the train station.

They were surrounded by people, so they kept apologizing if they bumped into people and calling out "Excuse me" when they brushed past people. They got out of the crowd and were in-front of the station now.

Goggle-Head looked at the clock and gasped.

"ONE MINUTE!? Oh great!" He yelled sarcastically.

All 3 ran straight for the ticket both and dug into their pockets. But they were all empty.

"I knew I should have asked for more allowance!" Goggle-Head complained and rammed his head on the booth.

Then the machine went crazy and 3 red tickets popped out.

"Huh? Tickets? Maybe this is destiny." Goggle-Head said as they each took a ticket.

They ran straight for the gate, scanned their tickets and went straight for the train.

"Wait! MY DESTINY!" Goggle-Head shouted and they made it just in time.

"I can't… Believe… We made it." Goggle-Head panted and sat down with the blonde boy, while the girl just leaned against the nearest 'wall' on the train.

"Hey… Why aren't… You… Tired?" Goggle-Head asked.

"Because I'm not. That's all." The girl explained to him, shrugging.

"H… How?" He asked.

"I'm used to it. I can even go faster than that. I mean, my Mom was on a track team back in the day and my Dad was a bit of a body-builder, so I'd get a bit of a work out everyday at my own home. Now stop asking questions. You need to catch your breath, Goggle-Head. You too, bro." She told them, sternly.

Goggle-Head had a questionable look on his face.

He looked at the blonde boy next to him then pointed from the female brunette to the blonde boy and he nodded.

Goggle-Head had an "Oh" face on and continued his panting.

Then everyone's phones went off. Again. Goggle-Head looked around then pulled on the girl's arm. She looked down on him.

"What?" She asked, board once again.

"You know that guy?" He asked and pointed in front of them.

She looked and was a bit surprised.

In-front of them was a boy, her age, with long blue-raven that could be mistaken for black hair, which was in a ponytail, covered by a blue and dark-yellow camouflage bandana. He was also wearing a yellow shirt, under a blue long-sleeved jacket with yellow stripes running down the arms, grey trousers that ended at his ankles, long blue socks and white sneakers with blue stripes.

Then, he looked their way with sapphire blue eyes.

The girl could swear that his eyes were looking directly at her.

She thought he was someone she used to know. A dear friend of her's.

Her heart got stuck in her throat as she tried to convince herself it was him.

She gave him a hard look, then turned to Goggle-Head. Shaking her head no and silently wishing with all her heart that it was a lie.

She truly missed him. She missed all of them. A lot.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you knew him, so we could find out if he got that message, too." Goggle-Head explained, sinking back in his seat slightly.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that all of Shibuya got it." The blonde boy said and the other two nodded in agreement.

Then Goggle-Head looked at his phone and got a panicked look on his face.

"What's it say?" The blonde boy asked, curiously.

Goggle-Head showed him the phone and they read the message out loud.

"**Transfer to the 6:00 subway from Shibuya station**"

Goggle-Head looked around in a panic, while the siblings kept their cool and looked for a watch or a clock.

Goggle-Head found a digital wrist-watch that read "17:54".

He grabbed his head and threw it back, dramatically.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COME ON! GIVE ME A BRAKE I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" He cried, making everyone stare at him.

The blonde boy was covering his ears, like a frightened child.

"Excuse me Goggle-Head, but please don't do that." The girl anime-style sweat-dropped.

"Why?" Goggle-Head asked, curiously.

"Because, when my brother hears loud noises, he can get really upset and anyone who upsets him, gets a beating from me." She said and glared at him.

But he couldn't take the hint and asked a very, VERY stupid question. Or at least, word it wrongly.

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

Then, out of nowhere, the girl's eyes changed to a gold colour of pure rage, she grabbed him around his neck and rammed him against the wall.

She wasn't choking him, she just did it because she wanted to shut him up and was angry.

"**THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BROTHER! HE'S JUST DIFFERENT! AND IF YOU SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU'LL WISH I KILLED YOU!**" She threatened, glaring deadly daggers at the boy and meaning every word she said.

Then let him go, made a small "Humph!" and turned away from him.

Everyone was staring at her.

"**WHAT?!**" She screamed and everyone instantly turned away, afraid of the beast-like eyes.

"**That's what I thought.**" The brunette beast said calmly, went back to leaning and closed her eyes.

"What's with her?" Goggle-Head asked, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry. My sis is always like this whenever someone says there's something wrong with me. I guess she's over-protective. But I'm just as bad when someone hurts her." The blonde boy apologized, warning the brunette male with his last statement.

"Can I ask why you're different?" Goggle-Head asked as he rubbed his neck.

Even though she hadn't attempted to chock him, her nails had left a bit of a mark. It was almost as if they had become longer, just by getting angry.

"Well, it's complicated." The blonde boy said and looked to his sister.

She opened her eyes, which were brown again and stared at the ceiling.

"To make a long story short, we have a thing called Autism, so we think and act differently to other people. And no, it's not a sickness or anything like that. Just a thing that separates ourselves from others. And we were born with it. Only thing is, my brother had ADHD in addition to that, which gives him trouble when he's excited and I have Dyslexia, which makes learning hard for me." The girl explained to him without going into detail.

Then she looked at him, shame on her face and in her eyes.

"And I'm sorry for attacking you, Goggle-Head. It's just, after the things we went through, I've had… Anger issues we'll say." The female brunette said, truly feeling sorry for her actions and carefully choosing her last words.

"No problem. Just try not to do it again, deal?" Google-Head asked, smiling reassuringly.

"Deal." The female brunette agreed and smiled.

After a short while, they made it to the station. Goggle-Head got up off the floor to wait by the door, with the siblings right behind him.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Goggle-Head repeated, impatiently.

Finally, the train stopped and the doors were opened. All three walked out, side-by-side.

"Now what?" Goggle-Head asked, looking towards the ceiling.

Then the girl got a new message.

She took her brother's hand and dragged him away from Goggle-Head and to an elevator.

"Sis what are we doing in an elevator? And what about Goggle-Head?" The boy asked, slightly confused.

"I got a new message that told us to go to an elevator and head for the bottom floor." The girl said.

She was about to push the button, when Bandana-Boy walked in, surprising the girl greatly.

"Hey." The girl greeted while her brother waved.

Bandana-Boy just nodded and pressed the down button.

Then, as the doors were almost closed, Goggle-Head came crashing into the elevator.

The blonde boy was about to laugh his butt off, but Bandana-Boy and the girl were unimpressed. Goggle-Head groaned and rubbed his face with his gloved hand.

Then he moved his hand off his face, too see the three pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Hey, did you get that message too?" Goggle-Head asked Bandana-Boy, pleasantly.

Bandana-Boy just turned from him.

"_Well that was a stupid question._" The girl mentally sighed and anime-style sweat-dropped.

She was never a fan of stupidity.

Even though she wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen either. But she could accept it from her father, since she loved him too much to get peeved with him and she knew he only did it to make her smile.

Her heart aced at the memory of the only man she'd loved before, since she didn't care for someone that passionately, other than her mother, brother and friends, who she considered were children.

"Err… You could answer me at least." Goggle-Head said, irritation in his voice.

Then the elevator started to speed up, past the 'B2' floor and continued to go faster and faster. Bandana-Boy and the girl knew something was going to happen, while the blonde boy was panicking and Goggle-Head was back to complaining. Again.

"Ohhhhh! My destiny is really starting to bite!" Goggle-Head complained.

"Sis! What's happening?!" The 10-year-old asked in a panic.

"Don't worry, bro. Just hang on to me." The brunette girl said, reassuringly.

She wrapped one of her arms around him, protectively and used the other to hold on to the railings. In return, he hugged her and braced for impact. Bandana-Boy grabbed onto the railings too, while Goggle-Head just stud up and looked around for something to grab.

But it was too late.

They landed with a heavy crash. The girl's knees got weak for a second, but she was able to catch herself before she and brother hit the floor, hard. Goggle-Head landed on his head. The blonde boy would've fallen if it wasn't for his sister and Bandana-Boy was totally fine.

"Man! I really gotta stop landing on my head." Goggle-Head complained as he rubbed his hat.

Then the doors opened and they all looked out, with questionable looks on their faces.

In-front of them was an underground station, filled with different coloured trains that each went into different tunnels.

But the girl's gut was telling her, that it wasn't that simple.

There was something going on and it was because of what was happening on the other side of those tunnels.

"Oh… So weird." Goggle-Head commented in awe.

The girl anime-style sweat-dropped.

"Oh, so it's normal for you to be attacked by a girl on a train and crash in an elevator!" She chirped, sarcastically.

"My sis' got a point." Her brother shrugged.

Then, the phones made a strange noise and a symbol appeared on the screen.

No one recognized it.

"**It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?**" The voice from before asked.

Goggle-Head looked around while the girl grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him towards the silver train.

Then, she saw a kid was being picked on near the crimson train and instinctively, she ran over to help him.

* * *

"Ca-can't we just talk about this?" The little boy stammered.

He had short dark-brown spiked hair, pale emerald eyes and light skin. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a huge orange hat, yellowish-green cargo pans and white and green sneakers.

"Fat chance, _baby_." A boy with short spiked light-brown hair said, cruelly.

He was wearing a greenish-brown short-sleeved T-shirt, dark-red cargo pans and trainers that matched his shirt.

"Yeah! _Baby_! HAHAHA!" Another boy laughed.

He had short black spiked hair, glasses, a purple short-sleeved T-shirt, black cargo pants and trainers that matched his pants.

He and his partner were having a lot of fun with this loser. It was so hilarious watching this weak baby squirm.

"HEY!"

"Huh?" All three said in union.

They looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw a girl standing near by, with an angry and hateful look in her brown eyes.

"Leave this kid alone now. Or else!" She threatened.

Her brother wasn't hiding behind her. He didn't like to see fighting, so he got on the train like his sister asked him too.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do?" The brown-haired bully asked, tauntingly.

"This!" She exclaimed and grabbed the boy's shirt neck.

She lifted him off the ground, then threw him next to his partner, making them crash and hit the flour.

They looked scared, now.

"Now, GET LOST! Or I'll whip your hides!" She threatened, glaring daggered at them.

They got up and ran away, screaming "MOMMY!" until they were out of sight.

The female brunette turned and smiled at the boy, she crouched down until she was eye-level with him.

"Hey there, little guy. Sorry if I scared ya. Why don't we go on that train together?" She offered him.

He nodded his head slowly, saying "Yes".

She held her hand out and he took it. They walked into the train.

The clock struck 6:00.

The door shut behind them.

"_There's no turning back now._" She thought.

"Sissy!"

"Huh?" They both turned to their right to see her brother and two other kids there.

One of them was a 12-year-old, over-weight boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt, under a blue jump-suit with yellow pockets, white socks and blue and yellow sneakers. He was chewing on some chocolate, ignoring the siblings and 8-year-old.

The other was an 11-year-old girl with long blonde hair, that wasn't as dark and messy as the other blonde's, green eyes and pail skin. She was wearing a lavender cap with two points that resembled a cat's ears. She also was wearing white and light-purple shoes, long purple stockings, a blue and white striped short-sleeved T-shirt, a lavender coloured open sleeveless jacket with a white vertical stripe on each of the sides and a light-purple skirt with the same white lines on it.

The female brunette thought they were old friends, for a second.

Was her past coming back to haunt her, or was she just really, really tired?

Suddenly, Goggle-Head came thought the door.

"Um… You here… cause of the 'phone' thing?" He asked.

Everyone, but the female brunette, nodded.

"Well that is a bit obvious, Goggle-Head." She said, with a teasing smile on her face.

"With him here, there's 6 of us. I wonder if that means something special." The blonde girl said, ignoring the other girl's comment.

"Something special? Like what? Why'd you guys get on this train?" Goggle-Head asked them as he walked towards them.

The blonde girl hummed in thought, while Goggle-Head walked over to Chocolate-Boy.

"I mean was it… The message?" Goggle-Head asked, turning his body so it was facing Chocolate-Boy.

"Hey kid, this is the closest train to the elevator, okay? Now look, just leave me alone, would ya?" Chocolate-Boy replied, rudely.

Goggle-Head flinched then sank back in sadness, like a little kid that was denied their favourite toy in a shop.

"Gee sorry." Goggle-Head said like a child.

"I'm just nerves." Chocolate-Boy apologized.

"But there must be a reason why you picked this particular train." Goggle-Head said and turned to the green-eyed blonde.

She just giggled.

"I'm like him. It was closest to the elevator." She said with a smile.

Chocolate-Boy grinned and twitched his eye-brows at Goggle-Head.

"Hey. Watch this." Chocolate-Boy whispered to Goggle-Head.

Chocolate-Boy looked over at the green-eyed blonde and grinned.

"Hey honey, you want some chocolate?" He asked her.

"Move!" He whispered to Goggle-Head, as he stood up.

"No." She declined politely.

"So, my name's JP. What's yours?" Chocolate-Boy, JP, asked while pointing at himself with a flirty smile.

The female brunette pretended to be sick because of JP's flirting.

Flirts were usually fan-boys/girls and those made her sick.

She had to deal with fan-boys/girls a lot, since her parents had a lot of fans.

Seriously!

One time, a guy who had been obsessed with her mother came knocking and said some weird junk about saving her mother from her father, but no one liked him. So when he actually tried to kidnap her to get to her mother, she kicked the guy where it hurts the most and her father called the police.

Yeah, like Hell that had been fun.

The blonde girl didn't seem to mind and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you." The green-eyed blonde, Zoe, said with her polite smile.

"And I'm-I'm Takuya. Hi there." Goggle-Head, Takuya, stammered.

It was obvious that he liked Zoe.

The female brunette was just happy he wasn't flirting.

But she couldn't help but notice that had turned out just like her own parent's first meeting. Sorta anyway.

Then, Takuya turned to the siblings and kid.

"How about you?" Takuya asked them, slightly cold.

The brunette girl smiled and gently slapped her forehead.

"How stupid of me to forget to introduce myself. I'm Jade. This is my little brother, Alex." The brunette girl, Jade, said with a giggle.

"Hey there!" The blonde boy, Alex, said with a smile and wave.

"And this little guys is…um." Jade looked at the little boy she saved from those bullies.

"I'm Tommy." The little boy, Tommy, chirped obviously happier than he was a couple of minutes ago, to Jade at least.

Suddenly, the train made a horrible noise and the lights went out on the train. The train hit a bump that sent everyone to the floor. Jade being accidentally squished by Tommy.

Then something really weird happened.

The image of a white bear passed over Tommy.

A lavender butterfly woman passed over Zoe.

A blue beetle went over JP.

A red salamander/dinosaur passed Takuya.

A blue dragon **next** to Alex.

And a half-demon/half-human over Jade.

She thought she recognised it for a second.

Then a light appeared at Jade's hand, she lifted it up to see the light was coming from her phone.

It created a shot of light that went over to Alex's hand.

Jade's phone dissolved into a sickly-pink device with black grips and green and orange buttons.

Alex had a device similar to a cell-phone that was light-blue with white grips and crimson red buttons.

"_What the heck is going on?_" Jade thought.

"**Welcome to the Digital World, Jade Judai Yuki/Alex Asuka Yuki. This is your D-tector/D-3.**" The woman's voice said to the siblings.

"The Digital World?" Jade asked, confused.

She'd never heard of it before, yet it sounded so familiar.

Too familiar for her liking.

"Yuki?" Alex asked, fearful.

No one knew that used to be their surname. Everyone thought it was "Rosewood" ever since they were adopted by **him**. Their mother's greatest fan-boy.

Then the train honked again and suddenly everyone could see again. Because sun-light was reaching thought the windows.

"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked as he stared at his black D-tector with red grips and green buttons.

Tommy was staring at his cerulean D-tector with green grips and orange buttons.

Zoe was staring at her purple D-tector with pink grips and light-green buttons.

JP was looking at his blue D-tector with yellow grips and grey buttons.

Alex was staring at his D-3.

And finally, Jade was looking at her D-tector.

"_I'm guessing, yes._" Takuya thought when no one answered him.

Then, the train honked so loud, that it caused everyone to cover their ears and yell "OW!"

"You could hear that on Mars!" Takuya yelled and uncovered his ears.

"Man!" He commented.

"You okay bro?" Jade asked Alex, as she saw tears welling in his closed eyes.

"Y-y-y-yeah." Alex stammered.

He hated loud noises. They hurt. A lot.

"Oh bro." Jade said, sadly.

She hated seeing her brother upset like this. It could break anyone's heart.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked, looking out the window.

Outside were some creatures that, in Jade's opinion, looked like white jellyfish without the tentacles and had black eyes and a mouth.

"They look like it." Tommy said, fearfully.

"Or marshmallows. They go great with chocolate!" J.P commented, hungrily.

"They look cute, sis." Alex commented as his tears disappeared.

The siblings got up off the floor and walked over to where the rest of the group were.

"According to this D-tector, they're called Poyomon. Fresh level, slime/jellyfish type and their attack is called Bubble Blow. But don't let it fool you. The bubbles are made of acid." Jade warned, as she read the screen of her device.

"Is it deadly?" Tommy asked, looking at the girl who was now sitting beside him.

"No. It'll just leave a small burn, but that's about it." Jade confirmed, smiling reassuringly.

One of the Poyomon started making faces at Zoe and she screamed, scaring the others away.

"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before us." Takuya whimpered, not hearing what Jade had said.

Jade smacked her head.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! What **have** I gotten myself into and what if there's no way of getting back out?!" Takuya freaked.

"For the love of Slifer, Takuya! GROW A SPINE!" Jade yelled in his face.

"Gees you two, calm down. We're all in this together." Zoe reassured them.

"OH! That makes me feel _so_ much better." Jade said, sarcastically.

"_Why'd I have to hit 'yes'?! Wait, I know. Because I'm my father's daughter._" She mentally screamed.

Then, she visibly flinched and frowned, remembering her father.

She missed him. A lot. And it was painful not having him with her anymore.

"I bet that's the train station." Alex pointed to a large dome with fires here and there, but they were under control.

"I hope there aren't any more of those ghost things." Zoe shivered.

"Not that I was scared or anything!" She added.

"Yeah. I always scream in terror whenever I'm not afraid." JP humphed, sarcastically.

"Besides, the worst thing a ghost could do to you is go right through you. They can't touch you. A lot of them are actually really friendly." The female brunette added.

"_I should know, since Professor Banner is a ghost._" She thought, sadly.

She missed the old ghost that lived inside her pet cat's stomach.

"Ah. Boys!" Zoe huffed, forgetting that Jade had spoken too.

The train rolled into the station and scratched to a halt, causing the blonde-boy to cover his ears from the high-pitched shriek.

Jade thought she heard the train groan, then the doors swung open. Everyone gathered around the doorway, nervously.

Except Jade, who was more curious then nervous.

At the doorway, were these little grey heads with rabbit ears and red beady eyes. They were laughing and saying to each other about 'playing' with the humans.

Jade looked at her D-tector for answers.

"Pagumon. In-training level, Lesser type and their attacks are Poison Bubble and Tackle." She read out-loud, thought only Alex was listening.

Suddenly, a large gust of steam pushed the gang out, Jade and Alex being the only ones to land on their feet, since Jade had held Alex's hand when she jumped off the train, sensing the 'attack' coming.

"That first step's a duzzy." A gruff voice, chuckled.

Jade knew it! The train just talked and it had groaned earlier, too.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Is it me or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked, freaking out.

"Hey! I'm not just any old train! I'm Trailmon! And I'm alive just like you. Although I am more handsome then you scrunched up little pugs thank you very much." The train huffed.

"Uh-huh. It's all right here. Trailmon. Champion level, Machine type and his attacks are called Cool Running and Emergency Break Spark. However, this pacific type of Trailmon is called Worm." Jade nodded, reading the information from her D-tector.

"Hey, you're smarter then you look human." Worm complimented, smirking.

"It's a girl thing. People do say I got my mother's brains when it comes to studying. Alex got Dad's amazing slacker skills!" Jamie shrugged, chuckling to herself.

Alex giggling as Takuya fumed about saying that girls were smarter than boys and he just knew it was directed at him.

"Any who, this is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a Digimon Village." Worm told them.

"Digimon Village?" Takuya asked, confusion on his face.

Then the Pagumon started closing in, saying they wanted to be 'friends' with the human kids. The ones on the ground started to huddle together, while Alex hid behind Jade's arm and she prepared to attack if necessary.

"I have enough friends already." JP lied.

Jade could tell he was lying. She didn't know how, she just felt this aura around him that screamed 'I'm lonely' in her face. It was really depressing, but she ignored it.

Then, Tommy burst into tears.

"I didn't even wanna be on this train!" He whaled, the tears running like a waterfall.

"Sorry you feel bad, kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you'll have to find a Spirit or something." Worm told them as he rolled away.

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP muttered, talking about Tommy's crying.

Jade and Alex heard him and glared at him.

But Alex was usually very kind and gentle, so his glare held no power to it at all.

But Jade's sure made up for it.

"What's a Spirit and where can we get one? Hello?!" Zoe yelled, looking like a helpless maiden.

"Where are you doing?" Alex panicked, watching in worry as the train rolled away.

"Give us an answer! HEY!" JP shouted, still on the ground.

"Hey yourself! I've got a schedule to keep." Worm called back.

"Sissy! What are we going to do?!" Alex panicked even more, turning to face his sister.

"Relax bro. Panicking isn't going to help." Jade advised, placing her hands gently on his shoulders.

Alex took some deep breaths, while Takuya got up off the ground.

"So… Guess that's it. We're all alone." Takuya concluded, as Worm disappeared.

JP grunted as he got up.

"Wait! Come back here!" He shouted.

Zoe followed his example.

"Yeah! Pretty please!" She begged.

Too late. Worm was gone.

Tommy continued to cry.

"Take me home!" Tommy screamed, got up and ran after the train.

"Tommy! Calm down!" Jade called as she chased him.

"Hey wait!" Takuya called.

Neither of them stopped. Takuya groaned.

"Tommy stop!" Takuya yelled as he started to chase him and Jade.

"Why do I get the feeling we'll be spending all our time rescuing the baby?" JP asked the blondes that were with him.

Tommy was fast for his age. Jade couldn't quite keep up. And Takuya was panting again.

When Tommy reached the edge, he started to walk on the train tracks, still crying.

But Jade still followed him.

"Tommy! Jade get back here!" Takuya yelled, stopping at the edge.

"Go away!" Tommy shouted, arms out to keep him balanced.

"This isn't helping, you're gonna fall!" Takuya yelled at the 8-year-old, making a fist.

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy cried, refusing to look back.

There was no way Jade was going to have **any** of that talk.

"I'll take you home." Jade promised, softly.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, curiously.

Tommy stopped crying and Jade placed her hands on his shoulder while he was standing still.

"That's right. Worm said that if we find the Spirit, we can go home, right?" Jade asked, looking over his shoulder and smiling at him.

After a moment of silence, Tommy nodded and smiled.

"Right." Tommy confirmed, now some confidence in his tone.

"And I promise I'll get you back to your Mom and Dad safe and sound." Jade vowed, seriousness and reassurance in her strong tone.

"Okay. I'm coming back." Tommy said, nodding.

Jade gave him some space to turn, but then he slipped.

"Tommy!" Takuya and Jade yelled.

Jade lunged forward, grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Gotcha!" Jade claimed, remember that was her dad's catch-phrase.

Then she slipped, but she grabbed the train tracks.

"Jade!" Takuya screamed.

Jade grunted and looked down at Tommy, who was holding her hand tight.

She turned her head and haled Tommy up with her hand, then got him to grab the railing with his arms and legs, while Jade pulled herself up and hung on by her arms, since she was too tired to pull the rest of herself up.

"You okay?" Jade asked the little boy, who looked ready to cry again.

"Ye-yeah." Tommy stammered, fright in his voice.

Takuya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't move. I'm coming to get you." Takuya promised and was about to walk over to them, when a green light court his eye and stopped him.

The green light court Tommy's and Jade's too, so they looked.

The village was on fire!

But that wasn't all.

The fire was green and the village was turning into Data!

"Look what you've got me into!" A voice yelled, harshly.

"Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!" A panicked voice yelled, franticly.

From the flames, a white creature with a pink waist band and a yellow rabbit with red pants appeared and were running away from the flames.

And they ran straight into Takuya.

Jade cracked a grin. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help but think he looked funny like that.

Then she reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out her D-tector that she had placed in there as she ran after Tommy.

"It's a human." The white one gasped.

"Bokomon. Rookie level, Mutant type and his attacks are Wild Escape Dash and Book of Knowledge. Definitely harmless." Jade read from her D-tector.

"You think everything's a human." The rabbit pouted.

"Neemon. Rookie level, Beast type and attacks are Escape Dash and Feign Sleep. That's when he pretends to sleep to avoid confrontations. Another harmless fella." Jade read, smiling.

"Don't start with me you!" Bokomon yelled at Neemon as he pulled out a magnifying class.

"I'm human! Would you mind getting of me now!?" Takuya yelled, freaked as heck.

"I'm so sorry. His fault." Bokomon apologised, but didn't move.

"Yeah, my fault. Hey!" Neemon apologised, then yelped the last part.

There was a horrid roar heard and everyone looked to the source.

The green fire.

There was a creature that resembled a wolf with black shell-like armour, shoulder pads that looked like a wolf's head, huge claws on his paws and a long dinosaur-like tail.

"What is that?" Takuya asked, frightened.

"Pegasus would pay to see this." Jade silently thought, remembering her father's friend's boss.

"That is one bad dog. Bad dog! Cerberumon. Special attack: Emerald blaze. And that's why we need your help." Bokomon explained, looking at Takuya expectantly.

"He's also a Beast type, his title is the 'Watchdog of Hell' and his other attacks are Portals of Darkness and Styx Killer." Jade added, looking at the picture of the mutt.

"Where's the ancient Spirit?" Cerberumon growled, glaring towards Takuya.

Takuya started to sweat.

"So whenever you're ready, go and get him." Bokomon told Takuya, as he hid behind his arm.

"That would be good." Neemon whimpered as he hid behind Takuya's other arm.

"I can sense the Spirit all over this town. I must destroy it." Cerberumon growled, fiercely.

"No way! It's mine!" Takuya yelled, instantly regretting it.

Bokomon and Neemon laughed nervously while Jade banged her head on the train track.

"Unbelievable!" Jade hissed.

"_He's almost as reckless as me and Rex!_" She thought.

Then, sadness hit her again at the mental mention of her old dinosaur loving friend.

"Then you shall be destroyed with it. EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon yelled and spat green fire at Takuya.

Back at the station, all the Pagumon stopped taunting the 3 human children and hid under the platform. The kids were curious as to why the Pagumon stopped, so they looked and saw the green fire going straight for Takuya!

"SISSY!" Alex screamed, in worry as Zoe held him back.

But luckily, the fire had only blocked Takuya's path, it hadn't touched him yet.

"What are you crazy?! Run already Takuya!" Jade screamed, fearing for her companion.

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go?" Takuya asked, with Bokomon and Neemon on his shoulders.

"Anywhere but here!" Neemon screamed once he saw the green fire heading their way.

Takuya jumped to the train tracks, ran over and grabbed Tommy.

"I gotcha ya bubby!" Takuya reassured him, while Tommy clung to him for dear life and Jade pulled herself up onto the train tracks.

"That mutt is going to eat up the whole village!" Bokomon yelled with a pumped fist and turning back to glare at the Watchdog of Hell.

"Oh great!" Takuya yelled and Jade muttered, sarcastically.

Where the green flames used to be, was Data that Cerberumon was swallowing whole without a second though.

"There go the train tracks." Neemon whimpered, fearfully.

The train tracks started to tilt. Jade grabbed Takuya and Tommy with her arms to keep them together when they fell.

"Takuya!" JP yelled, standing by the edge.

"Oh no!" Zoe cried, her hands flying to her mouth.

"SISSY!" Alex screamed, going on his hands and knees, gripping the edge like a vice.

Slipping, slipping, slipping and fall.

Tommy, Takuya, Neemon and Bokomon yelled in fright while Jade held them all to her chest and they landed with a thud.

"_Man, I really gotta stop becoming the pillow._" Jade mentally scolded herself, hurt.

"Is anyone hurt?" Takuya asked, lifting his head from Jade's shoulder.

"Winded but fine." Jade coughed, only just having the strength to say that.

Then Jade noticed Takuya's D-tector has slid away from them and was making a really weird notice.

Takuya noticed it too.

"Hey my D-tector." The male brunette gasped.

Suddenly, it shot out a light toward a pillar of normal red fire.

"No way!" Takuya gasped, making a fist and getting off Jade.

Suddenly, the red pillar of flames sort of exploded, making the humans and Digimon jump back in fright and it turned into a pillar of blue flames.

"What is-" Takuya was cut off.

"It's… The Spirit." Bokomon said and stud up.

A mini statue of a man with red armour appeared in the flames.

"Spirit of Flame." Bokomon told them, mystically.

It stud there, majestically, entrancing Takuya.

"The Spirit." Takuya gasped, almost as if under a spell.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Jade told Tommy, who nodded excitedly.

"Time to go home!" Takuya told them, with a firey determination in his eyes.

That's when the humans and Digimon stud up on their own two feet.

"But how am I support to get it and what do I do with it when I do?" Takuya asked, confused.

Jade sensed movement, heard a grunt and got in a protective stand in-front of Tommy while the Digimon clung to her arms in worry.

"No need to worry about that." Cerberumon grinned, sickly.

Takuya and Tommy turned around, Tommy instantly grabbing the girl's blazer in fear.

"For it will soon be destroyed! HA!" Cerberumon yelled and charged.

Takuya looked nervous.

He looked at Jade through the corner of his eyes.

Her arms were spread out wide, with her eyes threatening to become gold, Tommy was clinging to her in fear and Bokomon and Neemon hid behind her arms.

Takuya got that firey determination in his eyes again and stepped forward.

He reached down and grabbed a metal poll.

His companions looked at him, oddly.

"This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one-to-stupid." Takuya half joked and held the poll up, making Cerberumon comp down on it and stop for a minute.

Jade dragged Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon away just in time to see Cerberumon snap the poll and jump over Takuya, but the Goggle-Head grabbed the Watchdog of Hell's tail.

"Awww man!" Takuya yelled as he was pulled into the pillar if blue flames.

"Takuya!" Jade yelled, in worry.

"Get out of my way human! Or suffer my wrath!" Cerberumon growled, threateningly.

"No!" Takuya argued, stubbornly.

"But I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds." He admitted under his breath.

Suddenly, Cerberumon was lit like firewood and yowling in pain.

"The Spirit's power!" The Watchdog of Hell yowled and jumped out of the flames.

He rolled on the flour for a second, then lifted his head.

"That hurt." Cerberumon growled, burn marks all over his body.

"_Great. Even the 'Watchdog of Hell' is a total sissy._" Jade thought, sweat-dropped and slumping her shoulders.

"But what about Takuya?" Tommy asked, fearful for the other brunette.

Instantly, Jade turned back towards the flaming pillar, hoping that the boy inside was alright.

"I'm fine. But…" Takuya told them and looked at his hands, not a single mark on them.

He looked up and came face-to-face with the mini statue known as 'The Spirit'.

"Ancient Spirit." Takuya breathed, entranced once again.

Jade looked at his eyes.

She started to see small red flames appear in his eyes as he gazed at the Spirit.

Jade thought she saw the silhouette of a man with the same armour as the Spirit and a mane of blonde hair was walking over to Takuya and he was walking over to him.

Suddenly, Takuya got up and reached out his arms.

"SPIRIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then, Takuya's D-tector started to rise and it floated over to his stretched out arm. It fit perfectly and Takuya continued to yell as he pointed his D-tector at the Spirit and it was downloaded.

"**It is time.**" The woman from before said.

Takuya roared.

Suddenly, he was surrounded in a cocoon of Data.

"EXACUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Jade heard Takuya scream.

When the Data disappeared, there was a human-figure with horns on his head, blue-eyes and a wild blonde mane standing there. He had black tights and red armour on his two-toed feet, ankle-to-the-knee plates on his hips, a belt with an odd yellow symbol on it, all along his arms and his chest armour had some white armour under the red armour.

"AGUNIMON!" The creature screamed.

"What?! A human turned into a Digimon?!" Cerberumon yelled in outrage.

"What'd he turn into?" Tommy asked, slight fear in his tone.

"Well, let me see." Bokomon said, as he started flicking through the pages in his book.

"No way!" JP gasped, on his hands and knees.

"Everyway." Zoe gasped, also on her hands and knees.

"**That's** Takuya?" Alex asked, surprised and leaned over the edge.

"Big red, likes flame, not Santa Clause…" Bokomon mumbled as he looked in his book.

"Agunimon." He finally gasped.

Agunimon swiftly threw his hand to the side and the flames died at his command.

"Oh my! I mean… Oh my!" Neemon gasped, speechless.

"No matter who you are you'll lose!" Cerberumon claimed and lunged at Agunimon.

Agunimon turned around.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon screamed his signature attack.

Agunimon flipped out of the way. He scooped up Jade, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon up in his arms. He jumped up high and, with a back flip, landed on the land above them. He set them down, then back flipped away.

"Wow." Tommy and Alex gasped, as if entranced by his grace.

"Multa cool!" Zoe praised and put her hand over her heart.

JP groaned.

"Show off." Jade muttered, playfully and giggled.

Cerberumon saw Agunimon coming his way and his shoulder pads pointed upwards at him.

"PORTALS OF DARKNESS!" Cerberumon screamed.

The eyes of the wolf-heads blasted cercal-shaped holes into the air that led into a world of pitch-black darkness.

Agunimon jumped across the ground, dodging the Portals of Darkness that would take him to the Dark Area.

But Agunimon did fall in one and was hanging on to the side, but Cerberumon slashed his claws and made Agunimon fall.

"AGUNIMON!" Jade and Alex yelled, worried for their friend.

They knew first hand that Darkness wasn't evil, but when it was used for such purposes, it can be a frightening experience to fight it. Especially alone.

All but one of the holes closed.

Jade closed her eyes and strained her hearing.

SLASH!

SLASH!

"_Agunimon isn't doing too well._" Jade thought, sweating.

SLASH!

SLASH!

CLANK!

GROWL!

"No one escapes the Darkness! EMERAL BLAZE!"

PUNCH!

"How about I defeat you without escaping?"

GROWL!

"PYRO TORNADO!"

"No! You can't!"

Jade snapped her eyes open and saw a whirlwind of fire coming out of the hole.

Everyone gasped.

Jade turned her eyes gold and saw Agunimon in the fire with Cerberumon, who looked like he wasn't doing too well.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Bokomon confessed, astonished.

"But what if he's in trouble?" The blondes asked, fearing the worst.

That's when Agunimon's whirlwind of fire disappeared to show the others that he was okay and that he just kicked Cerberumon in his stomach.

"Trouble? No, no, no, no, no!" Neemon sang, merrily.

"A human child defeated me?! NO!" The Watchdog of Hell screamed.

There was an explosion on Cerberumon's back, indicating his defeat.

Zoe giggled.

"That's amazing." Tommy smiled, in awe.

Alex nodded his head, rapidly, in agreement.

"He's beautiful!" Zoe gushed and held her face like a fan-girl.

JP frowned and Jade scoffed.

"I **hate** fan-girls." Jade growled.

She remembered having to deal with her father's and brother's fan-girls when she was younger and dealing with her mother's and her own fan-boys. Those were the most annoying moments of her life an' she loathed them to this day.

Meanwhile, a ring of Data appeared around Cerberumon.

"Now to take the Fractal Code." Agunimon said and pulled out Takuya's D-tector.

Agunimon did some graceful hand movements, downloaded Cerberumon's Data and he turned into an egg.

Agunimon flouted to the ground and the egg flew off.

"Hey. Look at the pretty little light." Neemon said, sounding like a moron.

"You nincompoop! That pretty little light is Cererumon's essence, so it looks like we're not done with him yet." Bokomon scolded, while reading his book.

Jade ignored the two and jumped off the ledge.

"JADE!" The others screamed.

Jade landed on her feet, going on a knee, then got up and walked over to where Agunimon was.

"You alright, Goggle-Head?" Jade asked, teasingly.

Agunimon was covered in a cocoon of Data and turned back into Takuya.

Agunimon had been on his hands and knees when he turned to Takuya, so Jade was able to get under his arm and give him support.

Takuya panted long and hard as Jade supported him, with his arm over her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man that's tiring." The male brunette panted.

Takuya then looked at his D-tector.

"But wha-what happened? How did I know how to do all that stuff?" Takuya asked.

Then the symbol from earlier appeared on the screen of his D-tector.

"**You are Digidestind.**" The woman from before told them.

"I'm what now?" Takuya asked, confusion on his face.

"**Digidestind. Chosen for great things, but don't be frightened. The one who choose you, is you.**" The woman assured.

"I chose, myself?" Takuya asked, twice as confused.

"Looks like we won't being going home anytime soon, then." Jade sighed, sadly.

"_These guys have no idea what they've gotten themselves into, but I'll bet you know. To find out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Frontier-Episode 2: Lobomon: Warrior of Light, Yumon: A Demon's Servant**

"_Everybody in town was getting these strange messages on their cell-phones. Takuya, being a Goggle-Head, followed the directions and this other kid, Koji, and ended up with Jade, JP, Zoe, Tommy and Alex on a train to the Digital World. Tommy wanted to go home, but he picked a really stupid way to do it. Takuya and Jade tried to rescue him, but things got a little out of control. Bokomon and Neemon were running away from Cerberumon, a Digimon who was trying to destroy something called a 'Spirit'. To make a long story short, Takuya merged with the ancient Spirit of Flame and turned into Agunimon. Not bad, for a Goggle-Head."_

Once everyone was down there, Takuya was even more confused.

Jade had explained what had happened, but he didn't clearly remember it all.

"What just happened to me?" The male brunette asked, since he was still confused.

"You mean, before or after you turned into a Digimon?" Zoe asked, with a hand on her hip.

"Me? A Digimon?" Takuya asked, making sure he understood.

"Yes. Through the proses of Digivolution." Bokomon stated, in a matter of fact.

He even walked in-front of them with one of his fingers raised.

"Digi-what?" Jade and Takuya asked, in confusion.

"It had to be something I pressed." The male brunette thought out-load and pressed one of the buttons on his D-tector.

Nothing happened.

Takuya gave it a funny look, while Jade stood up straight and hummed in thought, placing a fist to her mouth.

"Come on! Digivolution start! Operation: Turn me into a Digimon-" Takuya's frantic attempt to evolve, was cut off.

Suddenly, after he pressed one of the buttons, his D-tector shot out Data.

"**Fractal Code: Rendered.**" The woman's voice said.

Neemon's eyes became dinner-plates and he gasped.

"Oh boy, I think I broke it." Takuya panicked.

Jade didn't know why, but seeing the Data float away…

Gave her a good feeling.

Like something she cared about greatly, that had gone missing, was found once again.

It made her smile.

"I knew it! It's the Fractal Code!" Bokomon claimed.

The Data floated downwards and connected the floating island, known as Flame Terminal, to the mainland.

Everyone gasped in astonishment as a lush forest appeared where the Data had gone.

"There's no way this is happening." JP gasped, unbelievingly.

"Well wake up and smell the coffee, JP. **That** just happened." Jade smirked and to etherise her point, she pointed at the forest when she said 'that'.

"I can't wait to go play!" Alex smiled, excitedly.

Takuya got up and walked over to the other humans.

"Whoa. Did I do all that?" He gasped, looking freaked out and confused.

"_Looks like it._" Jade thought, shrugging off the feeling she had that they weren't alone.

* * *

After everyone climbed up, all the Digimon were stampeding to get to the forest, so the humans shrugged and followed them.

"It's the dawn of regeneration!" Bokomon screamed in happiness.

"No more living in a train-station!" Neemon agreed.

Jade and Alex smiled at how happy all the Digimon were.

They couldn't help but feel like the Digital World had suddenly become their new home, even though they had barley been there 5 minutes.

"Trailmon will never go 'WOO-WOO' in my ear again!" The rabbit added.

Jade and Alex laughed at that statement.

"_Poor Neemon._" They thought, giggling.

"Nice going my human friend! By the way, I'm Bokomon: Keeper of the Book, at your service." The white mutant said, turning to face them and smiled.

"And I'm Neemon: Keeper of my pants, also at your service, you awesome human!" The rabbit smiled, also turning to look at them.

"On behalf of the Digital World, except our thanks, oh human who has restored what has been lost." Bokomon thanked, being very respectful of Takuya.

"Call me Takuya and I still don't know why all this 'Fractal Code' stuff is such a big deal, anyway." The male brunette told them, lightly panting.

"What? You really don't know?" Bokomon asked, not believing his ears.

"Oh he doesn't know." Neemon sang.

"Well, in our defence, we've only been here not even half-an-hour." Alex panted.

"He's right. We can't already know everything about a place we only just arrived at." Jade agreed.

"_Although, I feel like I've been here before._" She thought, silently.

"Hey. Why are we running?" JP asked, sending Zoe a flirty smile.

"I don't know." Zoe whispered, ignoring the flirt.

Then, Bokomon stopped running and pulled a book out of his waist band.

"Behold! Before the evil Cherubimon came, our world was a beautiful place." Bokomon began, showing the group a page in his book as they began walking.

"Flowers, trees and butterflies." Neemon added, merrily.

"Neemon! I'm in the middle of something here!" Bokomon scolded, glaring at the rabbit.

"Sorry!" Neemon sang.

"His power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost, is with the Fractal Code." Bokomon explained, as they crossed a narrow land-bridge.

"And I made it happen. With this little devise." Takuya gasped, looking at his D-tector in astonishment.

"Nice job, Takuya! Welcome to the infamous biasness of saving the world!" Jade smiled and slapped his back.

"Huh?" JP asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Wow. I wonder if I could do it too." Zoe thought out-load, looking at her D-tector as she pointed it at the sun.

JP frowned.

"I'm sure we all can. After all, we all have a D-tector." Alex pointed out.

"Not you bro, remember. You got a D-3." Jade reminded him, smiling kindly.

"Then I guess I won't be Spirit Evolving anytime soon." The male blonde laughed.

"Maybe." The female brunette told him, grinning.

"I know." JP muttered and grinned.

He looked at Tommy, who was looking at his D-tector in excitement.

"Hey, Tommy!" JP whispered and pulled him back.

"Our devises look the same." Zoe said, comparing her D-tector to Takuya's.

"Maybe girls just aren't meant to be Digimon." Takuya teased.

"I wouldn't say that out-loud, man. Don't forget that my sis could kill you in a heartbeat if you got her mad enough." Alex warned, not liking the mental image.

"Yeah. Excuse you!" Zoe agreed.

No one but Jade noticed what was happening behind them, so she told her brother she'd be back in a minute and ran over to the two boys.

"Hey shorty. I have an idea." JP told him.

"What is it, Jp?" Jade asked, slightly confused.

"Just follow me, okay?" JP said, sternly.

The two nodded and walked in silence…

* * *

…Until they made it to the land bridge. That's when JP spoke.

"This place sucks. It sucks with teeth!" JP commented, harshly.

"_Resisting urge to strangle._" Jade thought, her eye twitching and hands flexing.

"You with me guys?" JP asked, a cool tone in his voice.

"No." Jade muttered, growling.

"Yeah, well I guess so, but…" Tommy trailed and stopped.

JP and Jade also stopped.

"But? But what?" JP asked.

"When Takuya turned into a Digimon, he looked killer cool! Just like a super hero!" Tommy said, excitedly holding his D-tector up with both hands.

"He wasn't that great." JP gagged, unimpressed.

"Yes he was." Jade teased, grinning.

"_Someone is very jealous._" She mentally sang.

"I… I always wanted to be a hero." Tommy confessed.

"_Me too, kid. Me too._" Jade thought sadly, as she held her arm, remembering her parents.

"_Wow Jay-Girl! You sure are getting strong! I'm so proud of you!" Her father would say and then start gently throwing her in the air and catching her, both laughing._

"Kid take it from me, this hero stuff, is way over-rated and I should know." JP advised.

"_What? Did you save someone?_" Jade thought, forgetting to ask it out-loud.

"It's entirely too much work, it's dangerous, not to mention annoying. There's always some sap yelling 'oh save me! Save me'!" JP told them, discouraging Tommy and getting Jade peeved.

"Well, I guess so." The discouraged Tommy sighed.

"Atta boy. What do ya say we find our way outta this dump?" JP asked, dragging Tommy along by his hand.

"Listen here, JP." Jade warned.

JP and Tommy stopped to look at her.

"My parents have been heroes in more ways than one, since they were 15-years-old. And what you just said, greatly disrespected them. So if I were you, I'd change my attitude, pal!" Jade warned, glaring deadly daggers at JP.

"You're parents are heroes?" Tommy asked, amazed.

"Yeah, they were. But you probably should go back home, I guess. This place is dangerous and I'd hate myself forever if something bad happened to you, Tommy." Jade said, having calmed down.

The boys nodded and began to walk around town.

* * *

Eventually, they came across one of the Pagumon, sitting on an oven from Victorian times.

"Yo, Tommy, Jade. Check this little guy out." JP chuckled.

"_Oh Obelisk._" Jade thought, sweating.

"Hey! Egg-shaped dude with ears! What's shaking?" JP asked, attempting to sound cool.

The Pagumon looked at him, annoyance in his eyes.

"Listen, this world of yours isn't really our scene, thing is we don't know how to leave. So what do ya say? Could ya help us out?" JP asked, sounding cool.

"Buzz off!" Pagumon groaned, turning his head/body.

"I'll make it worth your while." JP grinned and dug into his pockets.

Pagumon gave him a curious look, while Jade started to get a bad feeling…

A very bad feeling.

JP pulled out a chocolate bar, opened it and snapped off two pieces, grinning like a fool.

"How about a bar of premium chocolate?" JP asked, sounding like a briber.

Suddenly, Pagumon jumped down and chomped it right out of his hand, making the humans yell in fright.

Pagumon landed on the ground, behind them.

"Alright, egg-face, talk to me and you get the whole bar." JP said, slight disapproval in his voice, as he bent on his knees.

Pagumon chewed on it for a minute or two more, then grinned and turned to face them.

"Take Angler the Trailmon at the station. He can take you two back where you came from." Pagumon told them, a sick grin on his face.

"Wow, for real?" Tommy asked, smiling excitedly.

"Now fork it over!" Pagumon snapped, grinning.

"Thanks, bud!" JP said, merrily.

He left the chocolate on the ground and started running like a fool, with Tommy running next to him and Jade was a little bit behind.

* * *

Eventually, they ran too far ahead of Jade, so she lost sight of them.

She took a detour and bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry! I should be more careful!" Jade grinned sheepishly.

She heard a soft chuckle and saw a hand extended to her. Jade looked at it curiously, then took it and was pulled up.

"Thanks man!" Jade said, cheerfully and finally looked at the face of her helper.

Bandana-boy.

"Hey! You're the guy from the elevator!" Jade pointed out, gasping.

Bandana-boy nodded.

"Well, I hope to see ya again soon! I gotta catch up with some idiots that were running like fools. Have you seen them?" Jade asked, still holding Bandana-Boy's hand.

He nodded and pointed towards the train-station with his other hand.

"Thanks man!" She yelled as she ran off to catch up with Tommy and JP, while she heard the other boy chuckle.

Jade laughed to herself.

"_Not only does he look like him, but he talks as much as he does, too._" She smiled to herself, remember someone.

_His face had light skin, was framed by dark-blue hair he inherited from his father, could be in a ponytail if it were any longer and his eyes were like his mother's, sapphire bright._

"Miss ya… Zack Satoshi Truesdale." She muttered, sad tears threatening to fall.

When she reach the train-station, she saw Tommy and JP running as fast as they could, screaming their heads off as they were chased by Pagumon.

"What the heck did you guys do!?" Jade screamed, as she ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest with Takuya, Zoe, Alex, Bokomon and Neemon, the small group of Pagumon that was with them were admiring all the space they now had, while Zoe was tapping on a window, Alex played tag with the Poyomon and Takuya finally noticed something.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" He asked, looking over to Zoe for the answer.

"He's with JP and Jade, I think." Zoe answered.

"Maybe they're playing hide and go seek." Bokomon suggested, popping through the window Zoe had been tapping on.

"Maybe they got eaten by a bunch of big ol' bears." Neemon chirped, also popping out of the window.

"Alright, now I'm worried." Zoe said, taking a breath.

"Jay-Gal's not back yet?" Alex asked, fear in his eyes as he walked over to Takuya.

Takuya crossed his arms, in a thoughtful way.

"We better go look for 'em." He suggested.

Alex nodded.

Zoe stood up, with her hands behind her head, while the window fell on top of the rabbit and mutant.

* * *

Back with the 3 brunettes, they were running for their lives, as they crossed the bridge.

The Pagumon were still after them and would occasionally catch up and bite them hard, but whenever Jade's eyes changed to gold, it seemed they'd back off for a couple minutes.

But every time that happened, Jade would get super tiered and if this kept up, she was going to collapse.

Someone had to save them!

* * *

Meanwhile, with the 2 blondes and brunette, the worried group of friends were calling the missing humans' names as loud as they could.

"Where could they be?" Zoe whimpered in fear as she looked around.

"JADEDENA JUDAI YUKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alex screamed at the top of his lunges while cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Poyomon!" Bokomon sang, gaining the marshmallows' attention.

"Have you seen any human children?" The Keeper of the Book asked, in a sing-song way.

"We saw 3 being chased into the forest by Pagumon. Over there." All the Poyomon said and looked behind them.

Neemon's eyes became dinner plates.

"That's worse than bears." The rabbit sweated, worry in his slit eyes.

"Pagumon?" Zoe asked, kneeling to Bokomon's level.

"_Jade already told us what they are! These guys should listen more!_" Alex thought, pouting that he was the only one who listened to her.

"Nasty little Digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon told the blonde, turning his head to look at her.

Takuya got a frown on his face.

* * *

Back with the brunette trio, they were able to lose the Pagumon and were hiding behind a small ledge…

Much to Jade's silent relief.

She was almost falling asleep, but Tommy made sure she didn't fall asleep.

"Ah! Ah! Come on, make me Digivolve! Make me Digivolve now!" Tommy begged, as he rapidly pressed the buttons on his D-tector.

"Keep it down!" JP hushed, being a look out and turning his head left and right.

"I am keeping it down, but I wanna Digivolve like Takuya so we can beat them." Tommy protested, stubbornly.

"That's crazy talk! What do ya think a little runt like you can do?" JP snapped, bending down and making a fist.

"Apparently more than you." Jade muttered, but neither of them heard her.

"Besides, Digivolving looks kind of painful, did you ever think about that?" JP continued, sassily.

"I bet Digivolving isn't as painful as getting eaten alive by those crazy Digimon." Tommy shot back, equally as sassy.

"You two are acting just like two of my old friends, you know." Jade chuckled, imagining the faces of her old friends.

_One of them had a bush baby-blue hair he inherited from his father, sky-blue eyes that same from his mother and light skin. This friend was a boy._

_While the other had long and braded black hair, sea-blue eyes and deeply tanned skin. This friend was also a boy._

"Hey, Jade. Are you okay? You look tiered." Tommy asked in worry, taking a glance at her.

"I'm fine, just need to take a break." She lied.

JP bent down and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Well, you're burning up, so that's not good. Are you sure you're okay though?" He asked, making eye contact with Jade.

"Yeah, I am a little tiered. But I'll live." Jade admitted, smiling reassuringly at him.

Then, they heard chuckling. With a dreaded look on their faces, they turned to look at what caused the laughter.

Pagumon.

They screamed and started running, but JP tripped and a hole in the ground swallowed them whole, Tommy accidentally dropping his D-tector.

They landed in a pile of leaves, hard.

"Boys! Are you okay?" Jade yelled, franticly.

She tried to get up and run over to them, but a sharp pain in her ankle, forced her to her knees.

"Yeah, we're fine." JP told her, looking around.

"Jade!" Tommy gasped and ran over to her.

"I'm okay, Tom. Just a sprained ankle." She smiled, reassuringly but pain was in her voice.

"Here. Let me help ya." JP offered and lifted one of Jade's arms over his neck, while Tommy put his head under her other arm.

"Thanks guys." She smiled and they started walking away.

* * *

Back with Takuya and the others, they were still searching for their friends.

"Tommy!" Takuya yelled, cupping his hands.

"Tommy!" Zoe yelled, also cupping her hands.

"JP!" Takuya screamed, turning his head.

"Answer me!" Zoe screamed, also turning her head.

"JADEDENA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Alex shrieked, running around like mad-man while using her full first name then taking a break.

"Ahhhh. Just as peaceful as I remember it. Except for the screaming kids." Bokomon sighed, looking up at the sky.

"They are loud." Neemon agreed, looking down at his partner.

"What do you expect? Our friends and my sister are gone!" Alex yelled at them and ran to try and catch up with Takuya and Zoe.

After a while, Alex court up to them, but decided to give them some alone time and just stalk them.

He was, after all, his Uncle's Nephew.

"Where could they have gotten off to?" Takuya thought out-load, hands in his pockets.

"Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy. He didn't even want to be here in the first place." Zoe pitied, sympathetically.

"Yeah, you're right. He really shouldn't be out without his parents. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him." Takuya agreed, looking at the ground as they walked.

Zoe giggled.

"Look at you, pretending to be all mature, how adorable!" She gushed, giddily.

Behind the tree, Alex sniggered.

"Hey! What do ya mean 'pretending'? I'm in the 6th grade!" Takuya pouted, giving Zoe an accusing look.

"Really? You're in the same grade as I am?" Zoe questioned, teasingly.

Takuya gave her a clueless look, once she turned away from him, walking sassily with her hands behind her back.

"Who've thought? I was sure you were 2 or 3 years younger, at least." Zoe grinned, cheekily and turned around.

"Wait a minute! What's that support to mean?!" Takuya asked, pouting.

"When's your birthday?" Zoe asked, with a knowing grin.

"In August!" The Goggle-Head pouted.

"Ha! I knew it! I am older! I was born in May! That makes me a grand total of 3 months older than you!" The female blonde grinned and held up 3 fingers to emphasis her point.

Takuya gritted his teeth, but quickly stopped himself.

"That doesn't mean anything!" He shot back and walked towards her.

"Whatever." She sang and giggled.

They walked in silence for two minutes, until Takuya noticed something on the ground.

"Hey, check it out." Takuya said, as he picked up the object.

"That belongs to Tommy!" Zoe gasped.

She walked over to take a better look, but she slipped on the edge. Out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around the nearest thing to try and stop her fall.

Takuya.

However, since he wasn't expecting it, he was pulled down with her, both screaming for their lives.

Alex gasped and jumped over, but not into the hole.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?" He yelled, getting on his knees and looking down into the hole.

"Whoa." Alex gasped, flinching back.

Zoe looked so fearful and had put her hands on Takuya's shoulders, as if about to kiss him.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Alex asked, grinning mischievously.

"WH-NO WAY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Zoe yelled, blushing like crazy.

"Whoa! Easy girl! No need to scream." Alex chuckled, waving his hands in a surrender fashion and went to get Bokomon and Neemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade was able to walk on her own again, but Tommy still held her hand.

Jade had been in a similar situation when she was Tommy's age and knew how scared he was, so she just let him hold her hand and would squeeze it, gently, every now and then, letting him know it was going to be alright.

JP still had some of the leaves from before with him, so he used them to find out which direction the wind was blowing.

"The wind's blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way, we should find a way out." He theorised as they walked down a path.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, looking at the older boy curiously.

"Yeah, why?" JP asked, stopping to face the 8-year-old.

Jade and Tommy stopped, too.

"So there's no chance that we're walking around in circles?" The little boy asked, looking up at his older female friend.

"Well, now that you mention it, it sure feels like it." Jade muttered, nodding to her younger friend.

"What gave you guys that idea?" JP asked, sounding some-what insulted.

"This cross, here." Tommy explained and pointed at the wall on his left.

Jade looked and saw it was the cross she and Tommy had made when they started out.

She silently groaned.

"So it's a cross, so what?" JP huffed, unimpressed.

"Well, Jade helped me draw it when we started out." Tommy clarified, turning his head back to JP.

JP jumped back in shock and Jade sighed.

"Oh, that means we're lost. We'll be stuck down here for days." The little brunette cried.

"That's if we're lucky, it could be months." The large brunette added, bitterly.

Tommy started crying. Again.

"Not again." JP sighed, giving Tommy a look.

Jade sighed sadly and bent down to Tommy's level, bringing him into a gentle huge as he cried on her shoulder.

"Here, this'll make you feel better." The large brunette sighed, handing Tommy a chocolate bar.

Tommy looked up from Jade's shoulder and looked at the bar.

"Go on." JP insisted, not looking at the younger male brunette's face.

Tommy, hesitantly, took the bar from him while JP got himself his own bar.

They opened their respective bars, while Jade let go of Tommy and stood up, preparing to use her gold eyes at a moment's notice.

"Look on the bright side, at least we won't starve to death." JP reassured his companions, looking up from his chocolate.

Tommy and JP shared a look, then smiled and were about to chomp on their bars when….

"Guys, we got company." Jade warned them, staring up at the ceiling in slight horror.

That's when they noticed the whispers, stopped smiling and looked up at the ceiling.

There were multiple sets of red beady eyes and suddenly, a Pagumon jumped down smirking as he yelled "We're back" and the rest of his friends joined him.

The humans yelled and cried as they tried to get the little creatures of them.

"_NO!_" Jade's mind screamed.

Her eyes shifted from brown to gold once again and that seemed to create an invisible bobble that she willed to protected Tommy and JP from the attack, while she took them full-force.

"Here! Just take 'em!" JP cried and began to run away.

He threw 3 chocolate bars at the Pagumon, distracting them long enough for Tommy, JP and Jade to get away, the girl nearly collapsing from all the energy she had used and pain her body was in.

As they ran, they found themselves in a large dome-like room, filled with pips and had a large whole in the middle.

"HEPL! SOMEBODY!" JP screamed, running as fast as he could.

"I'M NOT A CHOCOLATE BAR!" Tommy yelled, also running for his life.

Jade wanted to scream and yell for her life, but she barely had the energy to run, let along run, scream and protect her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuya, Zoe, Alex, Bokomon and Neemon all heard their friends' screams and gasped.

"It's Tommy and JP!" Alex yelled, frightened since he didn't hear his sister's voice.

"We have to help them!" Zoe stated, looking at the two boys.

"I know that!" Takuya huffed, stubbornly.

The male brunette and female blonde glared at each other.

Alex groaned.

"You guys can have your lover's spat later! Right now we need to save our friends!" He hissed and started running.

Takuya and Zoe looked at him in shock and rage, not liking that comment about their 'lover's spat'.

"Alex, my boy, wait up!" Bokomon called, as he and Neemon chased the blonde male.

After sharing a quick look, Zoe and Takuya nodded to each other and started running.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 3 brunettes were still being attacked by the Pagumon.

Jade was using all her strength to protect Tommy and JP, but it wasn't working too well and Jade knew that if she kept using this much energy, she was about to drop.

But she still tried, for her friends' sake.

Suddenly, a battle cry was heard, distracting the Pagumon and Jade, forcing her eyes to shift back to brown and she wobbled.

She looked up and saw a figure, standing by one of the polls, smirking with pride.

"Bandanna-Boy?" Jade gasped, squinting her eyes.

The Pagumon growled and attacked the new comer.

"NO!" Jade cried in worry.

She tried to run towards them, but she put her injured foot forward first and fell on her knees, clasping her injured ankle in pain.

Meanwhile, Bandanna-Boy broke the poll he had slid down and prepared for battle.

The Pagumon tried to attack him, but he used the poll to defend himself. At one point, the Pagumon surrounded him, but with one kick, they all let go of him.

"Who's that?" Tommy gasped in awe.

"That guy's serious!" JP praised, excitedly.

By now, the pain in her ankle wasn't too bad, so Jade managed a small smirk.

"I guess he's good." She admitted, casually.

The ponytailed Warrior continued with his attack, smacking the Pagumon with his poll and almost never letting the little Lesser types get too close to him.

At one point, they surrounded him again, but by using his poll and spinning, he sent them all flying away and crashing into the wall, the leader being sent to the ceiling and crashed down again.

The boy smirked and put his poll by his side.

Jade smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's Zack's clone alright." She stated, prideful and confident.

"_I never realised how much I missed you, man._" She thought sadly and turned her vision to the ground.

"Oh yeah, human?"

Pagumon's pained and angered voice snapped Jade out of her thoughts and she looked at the little creature, praying that whatever would happen next, wouldn't be too bad.

"Don't smile yet!" Pagumon cried.

Suddenly, he was wrapped in Data and Jade became very fearful for the boy who saved her and her friends' lives.

When the Data disappeared, Pagumon had turned into a large bag of grey slop with dark metal plates with eyes on his head, hideous teeth and a few cables popping out of his side.

JP and Tommy screamed.

"I'll eat you up." The slop pile growled.

Bandanna-Boy grunted and went into battle once again.

Jade checked her D-tector for answers, hoping against hope that whatever that thing was now, wasn't too powerful.

"Raremon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's Acid Slug attack will. Champion level, Ghost type and his attacks include Stinking Gas, Metal Gas, Acid Slug and Rotten Tackle." Jade read out-loud.

She looked at Bandanna-Boy in worry.

Suddenly, Jade saw Raremon was gonna attack her and the others.

"Run boys!" She cried in fear.

Jade grabbed Tommy's hand and started running, JP ahead of the duo while Raremon glared at Jade.

The Digimon knew there was something different about her but he didn't like it.

While they ran and dodged Raremon's attacks, Tommy tripped and fell down, bringing Jade down behind him.

Seeing his chance, Raremon sent a wave of acid at the fallen duo.

"TOMMY!" Jade screamed in fear.

She picked herself up off the floor, getting to her knees, but she wasn't fast enough to reach Tommy.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grip her arm and pulled her along, helping her get to Tommy in time.

She picked him up and jumped the rest of the attack, just barely making it and landing on all fours.

Turning around, Jade saw it was Bandanna-Boy who had saved her and that Raremon's attack had made at least 17 clean cuts in the ground.

Tommy whimpered in fear as he clung to Jade like a life-line and Bandanna boy glared at the holes.

"ACID SLUG!" Raremon roared and shot out more of his acid at the fallen trio.

Jade yelped as Bandanna-Boy pulled her to her feet and they started running again, the other Pagumon cheering and Tommy whimpering as they ran around in circles, Jade holding him tightly with one arm while the other was being yanked by Bandanna-Boy.

Meanwhile, by the door, Takuya, Alex, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon appeared, the blonde girl immediately covering her nose.

"EWW! It smells!" Zoe whimpered in disgust.

Alex gasped.

"JADE!" He cried, shock and worry in his tone.

Alex tried to run, but JP, who was by the door, stopped him by grabbing his waist.

"Are you crazy?!" JP yelled, struggling to hold the boy still.

Alex kicked and squirmed, but he couldn't break-free from JP's grip.

"Spirit! Wake up! I need you!" Takuya said, taking out his D-tector and looking at it.

Nothing happened.

"Come on! I'm not kidding here!" The Goggle-Head insisted, pressing buttons on his D-tector.

Still, nothing.

Takuya growled as he tried to evolve.

"Hey Takuya, no offence, but you may want to think about Spirit Evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop." Bokomon advised, as Takuya continued to try in vain.

Meanwhile, Bandanna-Boy, Jade and Tommy were trapped with Raremon in-front, a hole behind them and were being backed towards the hole, death anyway they went.

"Going somewhere?" Raremon taunted, gruffly.

Jade knew there was nothing she could do.

If she used her powers, in just 5 second flat, she's pass out and worsen the situation. She couldn't run, she used up all her energy just trying to avoid Raremon and she couldn't help Bandanna-Boy at all.

"Come on! Come on!" Takuya cried, as sweat poured down his face.

Jade and Bandanna-Boy continued to back up, until Jade tripped and nearly fell in the hole, but Bandanna-Boy grabbed her wrist, stopping her and Tommy from falling.

With nowhere left to run, Jade got on her knees and held Tommy close to her, protectively and he clung to her shirt with worried tears falling down his face, while Jade glared at Raremon and Bandanna-Boy also got on his knees, glaring at the slop.

Jade was afraid she would die and let everybody down.

She wouldn't get to know her new friends, would never see her old ones again, she still hadn't found her parents who still needed her and she'd failed her brother.

"_I'm sorry guys._" Jade though in anguish, remember all of her friends' and families' faces.

But then, her eyes fell upon her father's face and she opened them, new found strength and determination in her eyes.

"_No… It's not over yet and I refuse to give up._" She promised herself, mentally.

Meanwhile, Alex could only think of one thing to do and he prayed that it worked.

"SPIRIT!" He and Takuya cried, hoping against hope that it would work.

And finally, it did.

Takuya became Agunimon and charged Raremon, pinning him against the wall.

Enraged, Raremon squirted his Acid Slug everywhere, trying to hit his attacker.

Agunimon jumped back and used his gauntlets to deflect the acid that came towards the two brunettes and one raven-bluenette he was protecting.

"Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon yelled, turning to face the threesome.

Suddenly, Agunimon was wrapped in the Data and turned back into Takuya.

"Huh? What's going on? I turned back into me." Takuya gasped, looking himself over as the trio stood up.

Suddenly, the dark room was eliminated in light as Raremon's acid made servile holes in the walks and the group gasped in awe.

"Still here." Raremon sang, getting up.

He spat out more of his acid towards the group of 4.

"Watch out!" Takuya cried, pushing Tommy to the ground in order to protect him.

Accidentally, while pushing Tommy to the ground, Takuya knocked over Bandanna-Boy, making him fall into the hole.

"NO!" Jade screamed, horror on her face.

She lunged towards the edge and grabbed the boy's wrist before he could fall to his doom.

Bandanna-Boy gasped, rather shocked and impressed with the female brunette's strength and agility.

"Gimme your other hand!" Jade cried, a pleading and desperate look in her eyes.

He nodded and reached his hand towards Jade's other hand as she reach down towards him.

Once she had a firm grip on his hands, Jade haled him up, surprisingly finding it easy considering how much energy she had used during the day.

It must have been adrenalin.

Suddenly, Raremon shot his attack at the group again.

"JADE! LOOK OOOOOOOUUUUUUUT!" Alex cried, tears running down his face.

Jade didn't even have time to look up.

The ball of acid rammed into her shoulder, pushed her of the edge, forcing her and Bandanna-Boy to fall to their doom.

"Oh no!" Takuya gasped, looking up from his spot on the floor.

Tommy looked up and gasped.

"SSSSSSIIIIIISSSSSSSSSYYYYYY!" Alex cried in anguish.

Raremon spat his acid one more time, making it hit the ceiling and creating a hole that shone light into the hole that Jade and her companion had fallen in.

As Jade and Bandanna-Boy fell to their doom, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The smell of the acid and melting flesh was making him sick, but he wanted to at least provide some comfort for this stranger, since she had risking so much just to save his life.

In response, Jade clenched the boy's shirt, feeling the tears filling up her eyes and escape into the sky.

"Thank you." She murmured, eyes still shut tight.

The boy nodded and tightened the embrace while Jade's hands went to the boy's neck, holding on to it as if it was a life-line.

Then, they suddenly sensed something and looked down.

Beneath them was two statues.

One looked like a humanoid-wolf wearing white armour with blue lines and the other looked like a humanoid dragon using its wings to shield itself.

"What's going on here?" Bandanna-Boy gasped, feeling power flowing through him.

"I don't know." Jade gasped, also feeling the power.

"_Jadedena._"

Jade world her head around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Yubel?" She gasped, recognising the voice of her second mother/father's other half.

"_Yes, now listen closely. You cannot die here, nor will I let you die here. Jadedena, I will offer you my powers, but you must use them wisely. Your parents are still alive and they need you to save them. Do you accept?_"

Jade nodded her head, new found strength filling her.

"I do, Yubel." She murmured.

"_Then, get ready._"

Jade braced herself and suddenly, her D-tector went off.

She pulled it out of her blazer pocket and pointed it at the statue of the half-dragon while Bandanna-Boy pointed his at the statue of the wolf.

"SPIRIT!" They both cried.

Suddenly, the boy's D-tector shot out a white line of light that downloaded the wolf armour while the girl's D-tector shot out a black-inky line of darkness that downloaded the half-dragon.

"**It is time.**" The woman from before said.

"EXACUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The duo cried.

Suddenly, Jade felt a pleasant burning sensation as her cloths melted away and she and Bandanna-Boy floated up to the top of the hole, as if the wind was carrying them up towards the top.

When the Data cocoons that held the two individuals split, they had transformed.

The boy now had a white wolf mask, with holes for his crimson red eyes, a light blue scarf with dark blue stripes, white armour on his arms, dark blue pads on his knees, elbows and shoulders, a black belt with white jeans, armoured feet with 3 toes and 2 swords strapped to his hips.

"LOBOMON!" He cried.

But Jade had changed far more dramatically.

Now, she had sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, one green the other orange and a third vertically placed eye on her forehead. Jamie's new cloths were weird with one of her legs completely covered in black leather while the other was mostly exposed. Her half her chest was well-developed and covered by a half black sports bra while the revealed side looked like a older man's muscles. Her hair was wild and white on the female side and tamed and purple on the male. She also had blue lips and pointed teeth, resembling those of a vampire.

"YUMON!" She hollered.

While the wolf looked beautiful, the half dragon looked demonic.

Everyone awed at the wolf, almost as if they hadn't noticed the half dragon.

"Wow!" JP cheered, looking at the wolf in awe.

"MAN! Did I look that cool?" Takuya yelled, a smile on his face.

Tommy nodded his head rapidly.

"Yeah! But different!" He cheered, also aweing the wolf.

Zoe sweat.

"Wh-what happened to Jade?" She stammered, fear in her eyes at the sight of the demonic creature the sweet girl had become.

"Yubel?!" Alex gasped, recognising the figure.

The two Digimon ignored the humans as they floated to the ground, Lobomon landing with a growl and showing off some light, while Yumon went with a simple flap of her wings that caused a strong wind to nearly blow everyone away. Literally.

"That's the Legendary Warrior of Light: Lobomon!" Bokomon exclaimed, looking at his book.

"But what happened to Jade?" Alex asked, concern edging in his tone.

Bokomon turned a few pages in his book and stopped on one.

"It can't be!" He gasped in fear.

"What? What is it?" JP asked, looking at the mutant in fear.

"Jade has become The She-Devil itself!" The mutant exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Zoe gasped, almost afraid to know.

"That Demon, The Supreme King's Guardian: Yumon!" Bokomon gasped.

"So? What's the big deal? Who's this 'Supreme King' guy?" JP asked, slight fear in his own eyes.

"He's-" Bokomon was cut off.

"We'll explain later! Right now, focus on the battle!" Alex told them.

Everyone nodded and looked on, fear in their eyes at the sight of Yumon.

"ACID SLUG!" Raremon cried and fired his attack at the duo.

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon hollered and pulled out his swords that looked like light-stabbers.

"GUARDIAN WING!" Yumon cried and her left arm changed shape, dramatically.

It looked like a bat wing with mahogany leather, but had brown leather covering bones and it seemed that split the wing into 5 pieces with pale blue areas shaped like a rectangles and a square together. And on her arm, there seemed to be a mouth with a blue gem on top with a yellow Eye of Horus on the gem and an additional mouth with teeth.

The two legendary Digimon charged at the acid spitting creature, Yumon using her wing like a shield and deflecting the acid straight back at Raremon, who cried out in agony as his own attack dissolved him to shreds.

Lobomon jumped in the air and landed on Raremon's head, stabbing him with his sword while Yumon used her wings and came from behind him, swiping him in the back of his neck with her own arm wing.

Purple liquid sprayed from all over Raremon's head as his shape darkened into a silhouette and his Fractal Code appeared.

Yumon looked at Lobomon, with a small smirk on her lips.

"Lobomon, why don't you do the honours, my friend?" She asked, a slight playfulness in her voice.

Lobomon nodded.

Then he turned and glared at the Ghost Digimon.

"Now, you talking trash-heap, prepare to be recycled. FRACTAL CODE: DIGITISE!" He yelled, did some graceful hand movements and downloaded Raremon's Data.

"Multa previseo!" Zoe cheered in Italian.

As Raremon's egg went away, Lobomon and Yumon were covered in Data and turned back into Bandanna-Boy and Jade, on their knees and panting heavily, with Jade's arm and cloths healed, as if they hadn't even been touched by the acid.

Takuya grew concerned for the duo, knowing how much energy fighting a Digimon could be and ran over.

"Jade!" Alex yelled and ran over, Takuya and Tommy in front of him.

"Hey, you okay? Let me help you up." Takuya offered and extended his hand towards the boy, just as Alex arrived.

"Don't touch me!" Bandanna-Boy hissed, glaring at the Goggle-Head.

While Takuya flinched back in confusion and fright, Jade got up on her own two feet and began to walk away.

"I don't need your help! Or anyone else's!" Bandanna-Boy panted, still on his knees and noticed the brunette girl's absence.

After a moment of silence, he lifted his head slightly.

"But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." The ponytailed Warrior said as he stood up on his feet.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, ya know." Takuya told him, grunting a little.

Bandanna-Boy turned and glared slightly at the Goggle-Head.

"For your information, I wasn't talking to you." Bandanna-Boy hissed, icily.

While Takuya dropped his jaw, Jade turned around and faced her fellow fighter, by now she was about a foot away from Takuya and waited patiently for him to walk over to her while Alex stood with the other 2 brunettes.

"My name's Koji Minamoto. And you are?" Bandanna-Boy, Koji, asked the brunette girl.

"Jade **Rosewood**." She panted, hissing her surname like acid and then smiled, stretching out her hand to shake with Koji's.

Koji accepted the invitation and shook hands with the female brunette, noticing how tiered she was, but neither noticed that they hadn't let go.

"You okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes to make sure she didn't lie.

"Just… Worn out." Jade panted, bringing her other hand to her forehead and reluctantly letting go of the raven-bluenette's hand.

Suddenly, she felt her consciousness starting to slip and she fainted.

"Jade!" Koji gasped as the girl started to fall.

"SISSY!" Alex yelled and began to run over.

As Jade continued to fall, Koji was able to catch her back before she hit the ground, probably saving her a few injuries.

Koji put her down on the floor gentle and checked her wrist for a pulse as Alex ran over, falling on his knees once he reached the duo.

"Is my sister alright?!" He panicked, looking at Koji desperate for an answer.

Koji nodded to the blonde.

"She's just tired, she'll be okay after she gets some rest." He reassured the blonde boy.

Alex sighed in relief when an idea popped in his mind.

"But, we can't stay here. It's not safe. What do we do Koji?" He asked, fearing for his sister's health as he looked down at her sleeping face which seemed twisted in pain.

Koji hummed in thought for a moment when he had an idea.

He picked Jade up, bridal style and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tommy asked, concerned for Jade's health.

"I'm taking her somewhere safe so she can regain her energy, then I'll meet up with you guys later." Koji replied, looking over his shoulder then faced forward and started walking away.

"What's his deal?" JP asked, running over to the group and putting his hands behind his head.

"Come on guys, let's get outta here. This place smells like dead fish." Zoe suggested, cheerfully as she walked behind then with her hands behind her back.

"You think he likes my sister?" Alex asked his companions.

There was nothing but pure silence.

"I'll take that as a maybe." He suggested and started walking away with the others.

Boy, was Alex thankful that they forgot about the "Supreme King" subject though.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the underground cavern, Koji had placed Jade down by a tree and sat next to her, an arm behind his head with Jade's head on his shoulder and her left hand holding his right hand tightly in her sleep.

"_Wolf-Boy and Dragon-Girl's got some pretty sweet moves, but what's with his attitude? And what's with this 'Supreme King' guy? To find out, keep watching Digimon: Digital Monsters."_


End file.
